familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Alexander Davidson (c1792-1856)
}} Alexander Davidson, is famous for having brought workers from India to Melbourne in 1843, and for his eccentricity. When he bought the workers from India to Melbourne in Apr 1843, the deed for which he became famous, his rank was Major, and for this reason he is usually known as Major Alexander Davidson. Major Alexander Davidson owned the Acheron Pastoral Run 1845-1849 and had some of his employees from India work on the farm, one of whom is known to have been killed by aboriginals in Nov 1845. Major Alexander Davidson should not be confused with Alexander Davidson (c1801-1874) who owned the Satimer Pastoral Run from 1848 and built "Wando Villa" at Portland in 1864. These are two different men, both squatters in Victoria in the late 1840s. India before Dec 1831 The first time that Alexander Davidson turns up in the records is on 16 Dec 1825 when he is identified as belonging to the 13th Native Infantry (of the Honourable East India Company's Forces), and is appointed as the Assistant to Agent to Governor General on the North East Frontier, which was based at Goalpara and is a political position. The next record is of the death of his first wife, the "Lady of Capt. Alexander Davidson", aged 18 years, on 28 Sep 1826 at Goalpara, India. He is described as of the 13th Native Infantry, assistant political agent of the North East frontier. He is next recorded in a letter of Dr M. Burrow, dated 19 Feb 1830, as "Captain Alexander Davidson of the Honourable East India Company", stationed at Goalpara, who presented Dr Burrow with some Gibbon specimens. At his wedding on 3 Jul 1831 to his second wife, Miss Mary Falconer, the marriage announcement reads "At Calcutta, Capt. Alex. Davidson, 13th regt. Native Infantry, assistant to Agent to Governor General, North East frontier, to Miss Falconer." In this role he was stationed at Goalpara. First immigration to Australia, Dec 1831-before Apr 1833, Hobart, Tasmania, Australia On 14 Dec 1831 Alexander Davidson and his pregnant bride arrive at Hobart on the "Research" from Calcutta, India. He is described as Capt. Alexander Davidson of 13th Bengal Native Infantry, with his wife & 4 Indian servants. Others on board also brought Indian servants (2 more Indian servants, 1 each). Also on board were horses, and 6 prisioners (convicts) from India for delivery at Hobart. In Mar 1832 is written in relation to the Van Dieman's Land Society that "Capt. Davidson, the political agent for the North West(sic) Frontier of Bengal, who lately arrived here from India, has presented to the museum of the society, a beautiful model of a mowing machine". In Jun 1832 occur two events of import. First on the 16th his son Alexander David Scott Davidson is born, and second he stocks the farm that he has bought at Ross, Tasmania, and called "Cashmere", with Cashmere goats from India. He shows his eccentricity by parading the goats through the streets of Hobart. This is not to be the last time that he parades stock through the streets of a Capital city. On 16 Jul 1832 he is witness at the wedding of his friend David Smith to Mary Ann Herbert in Hobart. David Smith is staying on Alexander's farm at Ross, and returns to the "Cashmere" farm with his bride after the wedding. Then on 31 Jul 1832, while Alexander, his wife and baby son are away from the farm, the farm is attacked by bushrangers. In a dramatic letter David Smith writes to Alexander about the events, and describes how he almost lost his life to the bushrangers. Spooked by the events involving the bushrangers, Alexander makes immediate plans to return with his wife and baby son to India. In August 1832 he auctions in Hobart his Furniture, Plate, Glass, China, Books, Carriages, &c - as he is leaving the Colony - including a ladies' work box, fitted with much taste, & children's cots. It is not known exactly when Alexander returned to India with his family. He returns to India leaving his friend David Smith as manager of his farm. Return to India, before Apr 1833-Dec 1837 On 3 Apr 1833 Capt Alexander Davidson is returned to his former position at Goalpara: "Political Department - Capt Davidson to be principal assistant to the agent to the Governor General, north-eastern frontier stationed at Goalpara." In Mar 1835 he has his farming operation in Tasmania, Australia, closed down. Sold by auction is "THE STOCK, &c., of Capt. Davidson, near Ross, — consisting of Sheep, Horses, Working Bullocks, Cows, Calves, Pigs, Bullock and Horse Carts, Ploughs, Harrows, Cart Harness, Bows, Yokes, Chains, Lambs, Wool, Wheat, Oats, Tools, Household Furniture". Amongst the horses sold is a foal that was born earlier in that year called "Peter Finn". On 7 Aug 1835 his first daughter is born at Goalpara. It is not known for how long this child lived, just that she did not travel to Australia with the family in 1843. In Aug 1835 he is described as "Capt. Alexander Davidson is principal assistant to the agent to the Governor General, north-eastern frontier." He is also described in 1 book as a magistrate. On 22 Jun 1836 his only son dies at Goalpara at the age of 4 years and 6 days. On 1 Jul 1837 Alexander attends the first meeting of the Australian Assocation of Bengal in the town hall at Calcultta and becomes a subscriber. The Australian Association of Bengal is interested in improving travel from India to Australia. Also on 16 Sep 1837 his daughter Caroline is born in Goalpara. She is to become his only surviving child, the only child to travel with the family to Australia in 1843. On 14 Dec 1837 he is given leave to go to Australia for 2 years for his health. He is described as of the 13th Native Infantry, prinicpal assistant to the Governor General's Agent, North East frontier. On 20 Dec 1837 Alexander, his wife and daughter Caroline are aboard the "Gaillardon" leaving for Australia. This is the first ship chartered by the Australian Association of Bengal. He is described as Capt Davidson, 13th Bengal Native Infantry. The ship leaves Calcutta with 18 "convict servants". This is obviously a misprint, but it is now impossible to know how many of these 18 were convicts for Hobart, and how many were "native" or workers from India. 11 of these people were disembarked in Hobart, and 7 "native servants" were disembarked in Sydney. Which passengers aboard the "Gaillardon" had workers from India with them as servants is not recorded, but some of these 7 would have been employed by Alexander Davidson. Second immigration to Australia, Mar 1838-before Dec 1839, Sydney, New South Wales, Australia The "Gaillardon" sails to Sydney via the Swan River (Perth), Western Australia (13 Feb 1838) and Hobart, Tasmania (23 Mar 1838). At Hobart some of the passengers are disembarked. Alexander and his family are among the passengers who sail onto Sydney. On 30 Mar 1838 the "Gaillardon" arrives in Sydney. The remaining passengers, including Capt. Alexander Davidson and his family, are disembarked. 7 Indian servants, some of whom would have been in his employ, are also disembarked in Sydney. In Sydney he also has a male Chinese servant abscond in Apr 1838 taking 50 soverigns with him. On 24 Jul 1838, during his time in Sydney on leave, royal assent was given to promote him to Brevet Major of the Honourable East India Company's Forces backdated to 28 Jun 1838. (This was one promotion of many made on that day.) A Brevet Major is a higher rank title for meritorious conduct or gallantry without extra pay or authority. In August 1838 26 packages of furniture from India arrive in Hobart for him by the "Emerald Isle". As he is living in Sydney with his family he has arranged transport of the same to Sydney. On 19 Nov 1838 his daughter Caroline is baptised at the Scots Church, St David's, in Sydney. Her year of birth of 1837 is recorded, and her parents full names, including her mother's maiden name of Falconer. On 29 Jul 1839, during his time in Sydney on leave, is announced a transfer within the Honourable East India Company's Forces to take effect from the 8 Oct 1839: Capt. & Brevet Major Alexander Davidson is transfered from the 13th Native Infantry to the newly formed 2nd European Regiment to be 3rd Captain. It is not known exactly when Alexander returned to India with his family, just that he had 2 years leave from 17 Dec 1837 to 17 Dec 1839. He may have been unaware of his promotion to Brevet Major or his transfer to the newly formed 2nd European Regiment until after his return to India. Return to India, before Dec 1839-Dec 1842 Captain & Brevet Major Alexander Davidson returns to his former position at Goalpara. For the 1842 year it is recorded that from 1 Jan 1842 to 22 Apr 1842 Major Alexander Davidson had charge of the district as Principal Assistant, then he proceeded to Calcutta on a medical sick certificate. He had been promoted from Captain to Major before 22 Apr 1842 as this is the first time that he is refered to in the records as Major. He does not take long to inform his friends in Australia of his promotion, as in October 1842 the foal that had been sold off his farm in 1835, "Peter Finn", is placed at stud and advertised as formerly belonging to Major Alexander Davidson of the Indian Army, and foaled in 1835 in Van Dieman's Land on his former farm. On 19 Dec 1842 medically unfit Alexander Davidson, now a Major, leaves Calcutta with his wife and daughter Caroline bound for Australia aboard the "Hooghly". Prior to leaving he orders some furniture to be shipped out from Madras to Australia. Third (& final) immigration to Australia, Apr 1843, Melbourne, Victoria, Australia On 17 Feb 1843 the furniture that he has ordered from Madras, India arrives at Launceston, Tasmania on the "Phantom" - 46 packages of furniture and 100 bags of rice. At the time Alexander is in-transit from Calcutta to Australia on the "Hooghly". Delivery of his goods to Melbourne, where he settles, is not able to be arranged until after his arrival. The "Hooghly" sails to Port Phillip (Melbourne) via the Swan River (Perth), Western Australia (21 Mar 1843) and Hobart, Tasmania (21 Apr 1843). At Hobart some of the passengers and horses are disembarked, as well as 7 male government prisioners (convicts) from India. The newspaper reports that Major Davidson has with him 1 European & 14 native servants (from India). On 30 Apr 1843 the "Hooghly" arrives in Melbourne. The remaining passengers, including Major Alexander Davidson and his family, are disembarked. It is announced in the newspapers that he has arrived to settle in Port Phillip. It is also noted that the "Hooghly" is carrying rice & sugar &c. Also of import to the newspapers is that Major Alexander Davidson has brought with him "coolies" (servants from India in his employ) and farm stock. The reports from the stop-over in Hobart were that he had "14" native servants with him, while the reports from his arrival in Melbourne were that he had 11 ("eleven"). It is not known if he landed in Melbourne with 14 servants from India, or if he landed in Melbourne with 11 servants after 3 servants were landed in Hobart in the employ of other passengers. An exaggerated report from Melbourne on 30 May 1843 was that he had "about 20 coolies". No matter how many "coolies" he brought with him, it caused a stir in Melbourne. Parades farm stock through streets of Melbourne.